


Girl's Weekend Sleep Over - Kagami Zine

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's only there for like 2 seconds to be an awkward dork, Also mentioned is Adrien being the best ally, Alya is queer, Chloé Bourgeois Not Being a Jerk, Gals being pals, Gay Chloé Bourgeois, Kagami is an emotionally constipated gay but we love and support her, Marinette is a treasure, Marinette is bi, Party Games, Post Chloe Redemption, Someone take the tags away from me, Spa Day, we STAN, ‘kick Gabriel Agreste’s butt’ club is always accepting new members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Queer girls loving and supporting each other. Originally written for the Kagami Zine.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Girl's Weekend Sleep Over - Kagami Zine

“Adrien… I have something I must confess.”  
“What's up?”  
“I have realized something about myself that I can no longer deny. I am attracted to women, not men.”  
“Oh…” Adrien smiled. “I assume we're breaking up then?”  
“Yes. I apologize for having led you on-”  
“No need. You were figuring yourself out. I don't mind as long as we can still be friends.”  
“I would like that very much.”  
“I think I know someone who could help you, too.”  
“Really?”

\------------

“Marinette!”  
“Ah- Adrien! Hello!”  
“Hi! You remember Kagami, right?”  
How could she forget? “Yes…”  
“Would you be willing to help her out with umm… you know… girls?”  
“Girls?”  
“We broke up this weekend -”  
“Oh no! I'm so sorry!”  
“No it's not like that! We're good. Still friends and everything. The reason we broke up is because Kagami realized she's into girls more than guys.”  
“Oohhhh.”  
“And since you're Bi… oh no. That was totally stupid of me wasn't it. I shouldn't have just assumed because you both like girls… I'm so sorry. I really messed up this time.”  
“What do you mean? Did you want me to take her on a date?”  
“No! I was just wondering if you would be willing to help her become more comfortable with herself, but now that I think about it-”  
“I'd love to help her. Give her my number and have her text me. I'll set up a queer girls weekend at my place.”  
“Really? You'd do that?”  
“Of course. Kagami and I are friends after all and us girls gotta stick together.”  
“Thank you so much Marinette! You're the best!” He hugged her and ran to call Kagami before class to tell her the news. 

\------------

During their free period Marinette rounded up the two girls she knew would be available that weekend.

“I call this meeting of Queer Girls to order. We have a new girl among our ranks who needs support. You remember Kagami?”  
Chloe stared at her nails. “Isn't she dating Adrikins?”  
“They broke up when she realized she likes girls.”  
“So she's available?” Chloe perked up.   
“Down girl,” Alya said playfully. “Don't want to scare her off before we get to initiate her.”  
“Whatever, Cesaire.”  
“Well I suggest a girls weekend at my place to help her feel comfortable in her identity.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t know that I’m your parents’ favorite person.”  
“They understand that you’ve changed for the better and they trust my judgement. It will be fine.”  
“If you’re sure

Marinette texted Kagami the details and had Adrien help with an excuse to get Kagami out of the house. 

\-------------

“Welcome, all to queer girl’s weekend spa day.” Chloe made a dramatic entrance into the lobby that she totally hadn’t practiced several times in the mirror. “I will be your beautiful, smart, talented, and funny hostess this morning. No need to thank me for my overwhelming generosity.”  
“I don’t think anyone was since you demanded to have a spa day,” Alya piped up.  
“Yes, well, only the best for new initiates.”  
“You just think Kagami’s hot.”  
“And you don’t?”  
“Got me there.”  
“Where is she anyway?”  
“She’ll be getting here in a few minutes,” Marinette responded looking up from her phone. “Convincing her mom took a little longer than expected.”  
“In that case, I’ll be back.”  
“Are you going to give your speech again when Kagami gets here?” Alya raised an eyebrow.”  
“... I can do whatever I want.”  
“I’ll text you when she arrives,” Marinette stated.

\---------------

“Kagami! H-hi Adrien.”  
“Hey, Mari. Thanks a ton for helping Kagami out.”  
“It’s not a problem. Us girls gotta stick together, remember?”  
“I thank you as well, Marinette. I’ll admit it was a bit hard coming to terms with the fact that I am even attracted to girls, let alone exclusively. It means a lot to me that you have arranged this weekend so that I can become more comfortable with myself.”  
“It’s no problem! Anything for a friend!”  
Kagami looked surprised then gave a small smile.  
“I’ll be going then. You girls have fun.” Adrien waved.  
“We will!” Marinette picked up Kagami’s bag and took her hand to lead her to their room.  
“I heard there will be others here as well?”  
“Yep. Chloe and Alya. The other girls were busy this weekend, but hopefully you’ll meet them soon.”  
“Oh. I see.” That didn’t seem like too many people and if Marinette asked them here then they had to be alright. “I can carry my bag.”  
“It’s alright. I’ve got it. You’re the guest of honor this weekend after all. It’s been a while since we had someone new to initiate.”

\--------------

“Shall we go around and give our names and identities?” Marinette suggested.  
“Obviously I’m your wonderful hostess Chloe and I’m a lesbian.”  
“I thought you had a thing for Adrien.” Kagami interjected.  
“He’s more like a brother to me. Oh, and I’m also single.”  
“I wonder why,” Alya joked and got a glare from Chloe. “I’m Alya and I’m queer.”  
“And I’m Marinette and I’m bi.”  
“Um, I’m Kagami. I’m a lesbian.”  
“Great, now that introductions are out of the way, who wants to go to the spa?” Chloe asked.  
“Girl is that even a question?”

On their way Marinette pulled Kagami aside.

“Are you ok?”  
“I think I’m a bit overwhelmed. All of you just _are_ who you _are_. I feel like I should be like that too.”  
“You will be. It takes time. Just relax. You’re surrounded by people who want to help you, and if it’s too much you can always take a break. Remember, there’s no judgement here.”  
“Thank you, Marinette.”  
“It’s not a problem. Now let's get going! I want to try one of their face masks.”

Kagami smiled and let Marinette pull her along.

“Hurry up Mari! We should get matching hero mani-pedis!”  
“Let me guess, Ladybug?”  
“Well… I was actually going to get Rena Rouge.”  
“I’m getting the best of the super heroes, Queen Bee!” Chloe flipped her hair.  
“What about you, Kagami? Do you want one?”  
Kagami, thought. This weekend was about finding herself. “Ryuuko.”  
“Great! I’ll get Chat Noir.”  
“Awww, seriously, Mari?”  
“What? He’s my favorite.” And hopefully he didn’t come visit for a while.

They tried out face masks while the spa workers did their nails. It was very relaxing. Afterwards Alya and Chloe got massages while Marinette and Kagami opted for the hot tub. 

“I like your bathing suit. Did you make it?”  
Marinette blinked. “Oh, yeah! Alya insisted I try to step outside my comfort zone.”  
“It seems to be good quality. This material is high end. Your stitching is impeccable.”   
Kagami examined Marinette’s bathing suit closely. It was a two piece with high rise black bottoms and a red black spotted sweetheart halter top. There were just a few inches of skin showing between the two. Marinette blushed from the attention before realizing the death glare she was receiving from Chloe.  
“Right, well, I could make you one if you wanted, not that you need one, your bathing suit is lovely of course, but if you ever need a new one or anything all I would need is the measurements and style, but you’d probably rather get one from a store, I don’t know what I was-”  
“Adrien was right.”  
“Huh?”  
“It is cute when you ramble.”  
“He said… !” Marinette turned bright red.  
“Not exactly like that, but he’s easy to read. You should ask him out.”  
“Wha- No way!” Marinette waved her hands. “Adrien and I are just friends. Friends! Like he always says.”  
“I’ll tell you a secret.”  
“Ok?”  
“He’s pretty dense. He’ll realize he has feelings for you eventually. I’m pretty sure he’s the only one left that doesn’t know.”

Marinette became lost in her thoughts analyzing every interaction they’d ever had. Kagami could tell she wasn’t going to be with them for a bit so she struck a conversation with Chloe and Alya who were getting their massages nearby.

“How did you know you like girls, if I may ask.”  
“Sure. I just looked at one.”  
“Cesaire that was in no way shape or form helpful.”  
“Well it’s how I knew. What about you, blondie?”  
“Well it took a while. My parents always had these expectations, you know? Not that I care or anything.” She added quickly before continuing. “Eventually I just realized I had a crush on a girl and the only guy I ever thought I had a crush on… Well I realized it wasn’t really a crush. It was easier once I learned about the different types of love and attraction.”  
Chloe seemed to be in the most similar situation as Kagami, so she presumed it would be beneficial to learn what she had. “And what are they?”  
“Hmm?”  
“The different types of love and attraction.”  
“Oh, easy. Platonic, romantic, sexual, sensual, aesthetic, and then there’s this other mental kind where you’re attracted to how they think.”  
“Oh, I see.” She had heard all of those words before so it was simple enough to connect the dots. “How did you tell your parents?”  
“Well… I brought Adrien with me.”  
“Adrien?”  
“Well he was my closest friend and also a boy, but other than that his father has influence so it was kind of a safety blanket. He was the one who suggested it, though.”  
At this point Marinette had come back down to Earth. “He’s sweet like that.”  
“I’d say,” Alya agreed. “That boy is sunshine personified. Why else would we have formed the ‘kick Gabriel Agreste’s butt’ club?”  
“That’s a club? Can I join?” Kagami asked.  
“Heck yeah! We’re always looking for new members.” Alya replied.  
“That makes 73, right?” Marinette asked.  
“I thought we were at 75.” Chloe responded.  
“That’s if Ladybug and Chat Noir agree.” Alya smiled.  
“Well why wouldn’t they?”  
“Ganging up on a random civilian probably wouldn’t be too good for their reputation.” Marinette suggested.  
“I guess.”

They chatted until it was time to go back to Marinette’s. Her parents promised a big supper and lots of sweets. Kagami wasn’t sure what they would be like, but she had only ever heard good things about them, so it should be fine.

“Do your parents know?”  
“Know what?”  
“About all of us liking girls?”  
“Oh, sure. They’re very supportive and friendly, so if you need to talk to anyone, they’d love to help. Be careful though, they might try to adopt you.” Marinette joked.  
Kagami relaxed and smiled as they got into the limo that would bring them to the bakery.

When they arrived the bakery was just closing and the last patrons of the day were picking up their things to go. Marinette waved to her mom who was cleaning up behind the counter who smiled.

“You girls go ahead up and get comfortable. Tom and I will be there soon to make supper. Marinette has something special planned, or so I hear.”  
“Thanks, Maman.”

Marinette led them up to the house and then to her room so they could put their things down.

“It’s very… pink.” Kagami stated.  
“Yep! It’s my favorite color.”  
“So what’s this special something your mom was talking about?” Alya asked.  
“Ok, everyone close your eyes… even you, Chloe.”  
“Hmph.”

They heard some rustling and thuds before Marinette spoke again.

“Ok, you can open! Tada! I made us matching jackets! The other girls will get theirs on Monday, but I couldn’t wait to show you guys.”

They were made of lightweight material but in a letterman’s jacket style. Chloe’s was blue with yellow, Alya’s was white and orange, Kagami’s was red and gold, and Marinette’s was grey and pink. On the back they all said ‘Girls Love’ so as not to be too obvious. She didn’t want to put anyone in danger. Her signature was placed on the inside of the right sleeve of each.

“Woah, girl. When did you have time to do all this? This is amazing!” Alya looked in the mirror in awe after immediately putting it on.  
“I will concede that this is good quality, and the colors you picked are pleasant enough.”  
“Just admit you like it already. I know you’ll be wearing that in a bunch of selfies from now on.”  
“Whatever, Cesaire.”  
“Thank you, Marinette. I don’t have anything like this in my current wardrobe. It will make an excellent addition.”  
“Thanks, guys. Now, who wants to play a game?”

They decided to play a game called Don’t Get Me Started in which someone would decide on a topic for another to go on an improvised rant about. Kagami enjoyed watching Alya go on about how chins are a lie, followed by Marinette’s animated rant about how she played red car blue car with a man named Greg and how he always picked the wrong color and lost and he was kind of rude and annoying but brought donuts on Fridays so they let him hang around anyway. Chloe went next and gave a passionate speech about the rate at which the bee population was declining. It was her turn next.

“Ok, so that means it’s my turn to pick a topic for Kagami,” Alya started. “Hmm… I’ve got it! Tree bark.”  
“Ah.” At least she hadn’t gotten ‘a man named Steve’.

Soon after her turn had left them all in a fit of giggles, Marinette’s parents called up to let them know dinner was ready.

“Tom and I have made a couple kinds of quiche and some stew, so help yourselves.”  
“Thank you, Madame Cheng.” Kagami slightly bowed her head.  
“No need to be so formal. Call me Sabine.”

Chloe stayed back a little, a bit unsure of what to do or say. Marinette noticing this looped arms with her and led her towards the food. Chloe offers a quiet thank you as she passes Sabine with her head down. Sabine smiles brightly, having long since been appalled at how the girl had been raised, or rather not been raised. Kagami loved her mother and her home, but she had never felt such warmth. They say once you meet a person’s parents a lot of things become clear, and that was the case with Marinette. She also knew vaguely of Chloe’s parents which explained more and more as she learned. Seeing the way Chloe was now after coming into contact with Marinette truly amazed her. No one would believe the mayor’s daughter had ever thanked a person in her life if they didn’t witness it themselves. Kagami could appreciate the courage it took to change. 

They stayed up late talking about anything, everything, and nothing at all. The next day Marinette made crepes with the help of Alya while Chloe invited Kagami to come over to her place later during the week, no doubt to try to woo her. Afterwards they went back upstairs and tried on some Marinette originals. They had fun making it a fashion show. When they had finished modeling, they threw on their matching jackets and headed to the park to take pictures. Kagami didn’t have many pictures with friends, but she liked the idea of the cork board with pictures Marinette had in her room. They went to the pharmacy to help Kagami print some out. Adrien texted to see how things were going and Kagami replied with one of the selfies they took. Kagami would look back on those pictures and memories with fondness for years to come. She wasn’t quite ready to tell her mother, but she knew when the time came she would have a good group of friends to support her.


End file.
